This invention relates to picture display units, and, in particular, to units which modify the appearance of the picture to the viewer. It relates more particularly to displays for back lighted pictures. It pertains more particularly to units containing internal mirrors. It relates also to displays which constantly change.
Picture displays have long been known. Some back lighted displays have been known. Attention getting displays have many desirable applications.
The essence of this invention is a picture display unit, back lighted, with options of changing color and providing motion simulation. The motion simulator is a non motor driven energy absorbing rotator.
The entire unit is compact and can be operated from alternate, natural sources of energy. The unit is capable of random installation outdoors as well as indoors. The unit can be made in almost any size.
Still another object is to provide a unit capable of operating from natural energy sources without any connection to electrical lines. Yet a further purpose is to permit installation outdoors, as well as indoors.
The object of this invention is to provide a picture display unit embodying improved principles of design and construction. An important object of the invention is to provide a unit which can be economically manufactured and assembled. An additional object is to provide a back lit display unit with the option of changing basic atmosphere. A further object is to provide the option of continuously changing light transmission. Another object is to provide a moving device without a motor.